


Betting for Bedmates

by Nightmist



Series: Errata, Marginalia, Palimpsest [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angry sandwich, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Competitive sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Threesome, Vaginal Sex, ffm, oops (thanks Microsoft Works!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmist/pseuds/Nightmist
Summary: The Azure Dragoon receives a reminder on why betting against a Warrior of Light in combat is a dangerous idea, and why ending up in bed with two women isn't always what you'd expect it to be.
Relationships: Referenced Warrior of Light/Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Referenced Warrior of Light/Lyse Hext, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Errata, Marginalia, Palimpsest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666165
Kudos: 26





	Betting for Bedmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedWyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWyvern/gifts).



> This is all RedWyvern's fault for putting the idea in my brain, where it has consumed all my writing energy the past few days. This is probably canon and will occur alongside the next posted chapter of Living Hands, but it both stands on its own and I feel like I mostly keep... sex in that more... plot... releveant... ish? WHILE THIS IS JUST HAVING FUN. Or something. XD

Both fighters are panting and visibly winded, sweat sheening the au ra's forehead and bodies tensed. The match has been remarkably close so far, the dragoon's raw speed and movement countered by the strength of the dark knight's arm and her heavier armor. The challenge has only egged them on, and while she's pretty sure the question of if Atara is 'good enough' was answered long ago, neither seems inclined to stop. In fact, she can see the woman's lips curling into a smirk, eyes darting in her direction. "Wanna make the bout a little more interesting?"

Not shifting his lance held ready, Estinien seems to follow the woman's gaze by the cant of his head, and Kohanya can see an increase in tension in the muscles along his jaw. "Make it more interesting in what sense?"

Rolling her shoulders to loosen the muscles, the dark knight's smirk deepens, and no one needs to see her eyes to read the challenging gleam. "Winner gets the prize… which in this case, would mean if I win, I get to borrow my pretty friend for the night." 

For a second, it looks like Estinien might drop his lance in shock. When he responds, his voice is a low growl, even rougher than usual. "Ask her if she's fine being a prize, but you aren't going to get her either way."

Both pairs of eyes turn Kohanya's way and the effect is briefly dizzying at the intensity. After a slight purse of her lips in thought, she gives a small nod of her head. "If you win, he comes with, though. I'm not going to leave someone fussing and worried about what goes on out of their line of sight and don't even bother trying to argue you wouldn't worry." There's an audible grunt from Estinien that might be argument or might be agreement.

When the two fighters swing into motion again, it makes the earlier attempt look lazy. Estinien takes every advantage of his superior maneuverability, seemingly in motion almost any given second, whether by air or foot. In contrast, while Atara is a far more grounded figure, her motions are calculated and full of harsh strength, metal ringing on metal whenever she lands a strike or uses the wide blade to block one. Neither is inclined to any give and the healer watching winces more than a few times when there is a particularly concerning impact or a grunt of pain. 

In the end, it comes down to which one is more willing to take stupid risks to win and it isn't a true surprise that the anwer to that is Atara; a dark knight is not the most sensible or balanced individual. She leans into a jab of the lance until she can capture it in the crook of her arm, sword rising up in an arc until she holds the long edge of it to Estinien's neck, grinning a feral, sharp toothed grin the whole while. He goes still and after a brief hesitation, frustration painted over what's visible of his face. "Yield. You win, lady _knight._ "

**||**

The three of them end up ensconced in a dingy, lower-level room of the Forgotten Knight, where Atara has apparently been staying. It's at least clean, even if small, and possessing a bed that looks like it would be an uncomfortable fit for two small women and a full grown elezen. On the other hand, there is a passably soft rug in front of the fireplace and given his experiences with her, Estinien is utterly unsurprised when that's the location Kohanya picks to settle down. Discarding his helm and gauntlets on the room's table, he moves to follow after her, sinking to sit down cross-legged a mere hand's width away. He starts to scrape a hand back through his hair, to get it out of his face, but the scholar leans in to replace his hand with both of hers, fingertips affectionately dragging through silver strands til they fall in at least a semblance of smoothness. Leaning up with her grip still in his hair, she kisses him, brief but full of soft warmth. "Trust, beloved." He might mind the pet name in other circumstances, but here and now, if forced, he would concede that it calms his mind a little.

A low drawl interrupts his thoughts, "Don' worry, I won't keep her forever. Just need to burn a bit of nervous energy and it's not like you've got a proper claim, right?" The au ra dark knight is grinning, her pink skin and red hair glowing with warmth in the firelight. She starts pulling off her own gauntlets as she speaks, eyes solely on the miqo'te nestled near to him, ignoring him other than the baiting words. When her hands are bared, Atara curls a finger into a slow crook, cooing, "Come 'ere, 'Anya." 

It stings, more than he cares to admit, when the scholar slips away from him, shuffling on her knees over the small distance to Atara's side. The au ra reaches for a handful of Kohanya's deep purple hair, uses it to drag the shorter woman up to her for a hungry, rough kiss, making no doubt of her intentions or who her attention is meant for. The soft sound of a familiar gasp is audible as his lover returns the kiss, settling in to lean lightly against the other warrior, only minutely taller than her. Estinien can do little but watch, torn between the instinctive part of him that wants to snatch his lover -- his _mate_ \-- away from what feels all too much like another dragon and the simple base physical reality that watching the two women kiss is… not at all lacking in arousing effect.

That only gets worse as the dark knight moves her mouth on, laying a pattern of kisses and nips along Kohanya's jaw and down her neck. For a moment, Atara's lips linger over the faint scars of his teeth where the scholar's neck meets her shoulder. Estinien finds himself growling a warning before thought has even entered into the equation, lunging closer to the pair. He manages to pull himself up just short, panting slightly, only able to manage that much restraint because that mouth has moved away from his mark. Atara finally looks at him for a moment, visibly self-pleased at having driven him to react so strongly, her steppe-accented voice teasing, "Ah, did you decide to volunteer to help remove 'Anya's clothing? I suppose that would be useful, after all." 

He's already tensing, only to find a small hand reaching up to stroke his cheek, the miqo'te's gaze turned to him now, full of deep devotion and affection. Drawing in a deep breath through slightly bared teeth, Estinien blows it out after a moment, burying his nose in the scholar's hair near her ear, breathing in honeysuckle and cinnamon and the soft, natural musk of a warm body. He refuses to answer the damned dragon woman directly, but reassured by the soothing touch, allows the draw of curiosity and lust to lead his hands to loosen the familiar clasps of Kohanya's robes, drawing them down off her shoulders to pool around her waist. By the time he's moved to undo the final clasps, Atara's already dragged her mouth across the scholar's collarbones, leaving a trail of tiny bite marks that make the miqo'te woman whimper in a manner that is exceptionally distracting. Drawing in another steadying breath, the dragoon lets her robes fall open completely, then captures one of Kohanya's hands in his, trying to both steady her and claim a bit more of her focus.

It's hard not to be resentful that he's given a bit more of it when the dark knight reaches a hand up, pinching the scholar's chin in her fingers and turning her gaze towards Estinien's looming height. "Be a good girl, keep your eyes on your worrying boy while I explore." The ease with which Kohanya listens to the order makes him wonder what sort of _conversations_ she and her friend have had, the man suppressing a low rumble in his throat as he briefly presses lips to her forehead, then shifts enough that he can hold her gaze while still having some view of what the au ra is about. Which seems to be a slow exploration of his partner's body, at times uncomfortably reminiscent of his own first chance to do so, Atara lingering over scars new and old with curious fingertips or lips, or more rarely, a slow flicker of her apparently prehensile tail, the drag of smooth scales against the miqo'te's bare skin always making her shiver in his grip. 

As the dark knight turns to using more of her mouth, not to mention _teeth_ , laying a pattern of kisses and light bites across Kohanya's chest and belly, she begins to cry out more frequently, ragged little sounds that seem very loud in the small room. Estinien gives in to possessive instincts, covering her mouth with his, kissing the small woman deeply so that he can swallow up those sounds, drink them down with the taste of her. He's trying to be considerate, if that's the right word for it, and keep his hands out of the au ra's way, given that she's clearly only tolerating his presence, but it's damnably hard not to follow his own want to pull the miqo'te back and into his lap. With how close she's pressed, he's started to shed his own armor, Atara doing the same along the way, and finally, he gives in and breaks the kiss to just deal with the process completely. 

A few quick motions are enough to leave everyone bared, but he's not fast enough to reclaim focus first, as the au ra snakes a hand into the miqo'te's hair and pulls her in for a kiss as she settles sit, legs spread, and it's easy to see it's deep enough to involve tongue, even if he didn't know that particular pitch of eager moaning. When it ends, Atara licks her own lips, and murmurs, her eyes on _his_ in clear challenge, rather than on the woman she's speaking to, "Not at all as rough as I'd expect of a pet cat… but maybe that's location? Be a good kitten and use your mouth properly so I can find out." His fingers tense, but it's impossible not to stare as the dark knight's hands drag Kohanya's head down to her core, the long, scaled length of a draconic-seeming tail draping over the other woman's neck and wrapping gently in encouragement. And, _oh_ , he's suddenly sure she's done this before, not with this partner, but someone, because there's an eagerly rumbled groan as his lover presses in with clear enthusiasm, face buried deep in pink flesh.

At the angle, there's little to be seen easily, but he can trace effects easily, watch the au ra's face go soft and tense in erratic shifts as lips find effective spots over her folds or the bud of her clit, guess the moment when a tongue settles to drag over her nub as her hips start to roll gently against the mouth pressed demandingly to them. Entranced at the sight yet still feeling the digging thorns of possessiveness, Estinien eggs Kohanya on with nails dragged along bared hips and an upturned bottom, slowly slipping closer til he can touch her in return, teeth digging into his lower lip slightly when a first stroke along the heated part of her sex comes away with fingers almost drippingly wet. 

Letting his fingers find the angle and speed he knows the scholar responds to, the dragoon presses himself close to her haunches, where he can feel the heat of her skin, lay more possessive kisses and nips along her back and the nearer curve of her hips as he rocks fingers against her clit, drawing a new, higher, more desperate pitch to the previous satisfied noises of giving pleasure. He waits til her squirming is quite visible, tail lashing back and forth and occasionally impacting against his torso before he leans forward, pressing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. "Do you want more? And can you stay focused even if you have it?" Kohanya is quick to make an encouraging noise, hips lifting, and a low rumble of laughter thrums through Estinien's chest. "That's my eager kitten." Maybe there's a little bit of a heavier emphasis on the possessive term. Maybe he shoots the dark knight a defiant look when he says it. Neither one can be easily _proven_ , after all.

Curling large hands around her hips, he draws the miqo'te's haunches up a bit more, careful not to drag her away from her appointed task in doing so. With the better angle, it takes but a moment's focus and attention to settle the head of his length against her slick opening, unable to resist teasing a bit with small circling grinds before pressing in, demonstrate his own ability to make her whimper and moan before he presses home, the force of his weight settling against the scholar's smaller form burying her face even harder between the au ra's legs. There's a muffled sound from her, and Estinien can see Atara's tail curling more tightly against Kohanya's neck, preventing her from pulling back enough to take more than shallow breaths as his lover continues to devote herself to pleasuring her friend. Aware that curling down as close as _he_ would prefer to be, pressed against a warm back, would put him far too close to the dark knight only tolerating his presence, he digs fingers harder into the scholar's hips, keeping his spine straight as he starts to move within her.

Atara's fingers are gripping tighter in the catgirl's hair too, suggesting she might be nearing a peak, her mouth hanging slightly open, face flushed with sweat. He's _trying_ not to stare, really, but he can't see anything beyond the veil of Kohanya's hair if he looks lower, and watching the dark knight's face and knowing who's bringing her to that point has its own dark, bittersweet intoxication. When it finally reaches enough and the au ra woman's head rolls back and she gasps sharply, body shuddering as a climax sweeps through her, he can't quite contain a low growl and the rapid increase in the pace of his own hips, driving into his partner and stubbornly refusing to care if the sensation may be overstimulating the other woman. The moment her grip loosens as she leans back, resting weight now heavily on her hands in recovery, he slides one of his up to grip Kohanya's shoulder, pulling her up til her spine presses along his chest.

Estinien almost starts to relax and lose himself in the coupling when the au ra's tired, all too satisfied voice drawls out softly, "For the record, if you don't make sure she enjoys herself first, I guarantee I'll step in and do a better job of it than you are." There's no stopping the instinct to bear teeth in a feral snarl at that and he finds himself clutching Kohanya harder, hand slipping from her shoulder to her throat to keep her pinned against him, the other wrapping around hips to curl between her legs, the callused pads of his first two fingers finding the taut pearl hidden there and starting to work it demandingly in time with his thrusts. Gaze locked onto the lazily watching dark knight, defiant and angry, he finds the scars of his earlier bite, sinks teeth down into soft flesh once again, marking Kohanya with _his_ body and imprint. Every second feels like a snarling, vicious fight between the twinned urges to take and claim and possess in near anger and the softer pride of rising to meet the challenge, wanting to make sure that when she screams, it's for _him_ , not a task to be stolen. 

Eyes narrowed and jaw set in focused determination, he bows that small body against his even further, angling thrusts up to hit that deep spot even as his fingers press harder, shameless in making every demand of the scholar's body. For a moment, he softens the bite, dragging lips up along the line of her pulse, her jaw, before finally murmuring against her hair, "Remember, 'Anya, you're still _ours_ , no matter what. Show it." Teeth find the edge of a furred ear, nipping sharply, and he can feel her swallow under the tight grip of his hand holding her in place before she screams in pleasure, the even tighter grip of the liquid heat of her around him pulsing madly in orgasm. After that, it's a matter of a few seconds and quick jerks of his hips before he follows, shifting his grip from hands to arms that wrap tightly around the miqo'te's body as his seed floods her further. Slowly, he sinks down to sit on his heels, still clutching his lover's form close, panting, and intently aware of the scent of the other woman's lust clinging to her face and hair.

When he focuses his gaze again, sure enough, Atara is still smirking at him, looking rather more composed with her increased time to recover. The dark knight tosses him a towel, noting with amusement, "It's not very hard to get you to lose your temper about some things, is it? Guess I'll have to keep that in mind if we're going to be working together. Since I obviously proved I'm more than capable enough in a fight to keep your precious kitten safe." 

Snatching the towel from the air, he uses it to prevent mussing the woman's room as he withdraws, making a slightly grumpy noise and nuzzling at Kohanya's neck before he deigns to respond. "So long as all you're doing when the two of you are out of sight is protecting her." It really doesn't help when the miqo'te leaning against him starts to laugh softly at that as well, even if her voice is still pleasingly breathless from the aftereffects. With an exasperated groan, he half-shoves at her back, not hard enough to actually push her away, and demands irritably, "Oh, swallow it already, and get your clothes. We need to go home and shower, because I'm not showing up in the morning and waiting to see if _Alphinaud_ decides to dare ask why you smell like pussy."

While she dresses, he retrieves his armor, surprised when she finishes pulling on the tall boots she wears beneath the covering robes and the au ra, now half-dressed as well, looks to meet first Kohanya's eyes, then his. "Thank you, my friends. It did help shake the memories away for a little while." He can see the soft affection when the miqo'te goes to her, the two women sharing a close hug. On his own part, he can manage little more than an awkward nod, but he supposes it is, at least, more comfortable on leaving than he might have feared.

Which doesn't mean that the moment the inn door closes, public hallway or not, he doesn't curl a hand around the back of the scholar's skull, drawing Kohanya up into a long, hard kiss. "You better not have a lot of friends you plan to do this sort of thing for." She blinks at him, then to his shock, not only smiles, but grabs a fistful of his hair in each hand, unusually aggressive for her, and pulls his mouth down to hers again, kissing with as much strength as he had, her tongue slipping between his lips until he can taste all three of them in an indiscernible mix.

Kohanya doesn't let go to speak, either, lips against his as she whispers softly, her voice aglow with honest heat and adoration. "Idiot. No more than you did, before you forget. She is hurting for a lover gone missing and you know how I am with people in pain. I promise, though. My loyalty is yours and Aymeric's. My _love_ is yours and Aymeric's." As soon as she finishes speaking, Kohanya kisses him again, just as thoroughly as the first time, and he finds he really doesn't care that much that almost anyone could walk by this dark stretch of hall and find them. When she finally lets go and flashes a quick, brilliant smile before darting ahead, Estinien finds himself not quite able to manage his usual scowl instead of a slight smile.


End file.
